Two One of a Kinds
by Trapped Artist
Summary: A bunch of drabbles of Afriends. Nine: The mall was never a place for boys like Dick. Rated T, just to be safe. I am back!
1. Revelation

**Hey guys! So, this is my first fic (published, at least), featuring a bunch of drabbles of our favorite Afriends. Done for the Traught Takeover.**

**Edit: My writing style is completely different here than in my other stories, and I have no idea why. I guess when I write humor I just transform. (Does that make me a transformer? YES PLEASE.) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Recognized: Robin, b-zero-one;_ said the distant voice.

The boy entered the 'living room' with a usual smirk on his face. It was darker than usual, like it always was when they were watching movies. Robin cursed under his breath for wearing the sunglasses.

"What are you watching?"

"Twilight," Megan said with a huge grin on her face. "I've wanted to see it since it came out!"

Robin stared at them: Conner yawned and threw a glance at the clock; Kaldur was merely paying attention; but Wally was absolutely lost in the movie.

"And you agreed to this… _willingly_?" He whispered.

"Shh! This is the best part," the redhead brushed him off. "Besides, I'd do anything for Megan," he added with a mischievous smile.

The raven head shook his head and backed off. He looked around. "Where's Artemis?"

"She's in the kitchen," Conner replied in a bored tone.

"Shh!" Megan waved her arms in annoyance.

He threw one quick glance at his team, then shrugged and walked to the kitchen. It was even darker in there, but he didn't dare touch the light switch. The only light guiding him was the weak light of the TV. Once again he cursed his sunglasses.

"Artemis?" He called quietly.

"_Down here_."

Her voice was muffled, but he had no problem finding her behind counter. She was sitting on the floor leaning her back against the wood, with a tub of ice cream between her knees and a giant spoon in her hand. Robin slid down and sat next to her.

She opened the drawer that was above them and with a quick move handed him a spoon.

"Um… thanks?" He muttered. "Why are you in here? Don't you want to see Robert Pattinson without a shirt?" A smirk was inevitable.

She grunted. "That movie is worse than," she paused to take another spoonful of ice cream, "Twfo tfousand twfelfe."

Robin chuckled. The blonde handed him the can which he gracefully accepted. They sat there in silence for a few moments. He passed her the ice cream after taking two full spoons of it.

"Seems like you haven't eaten ice cream in a while," she raised an eyebrow.

"Batman doesn't want me eating junk," he shrugged.

"Just like he doesn't want you to take off those sunglasses even when we watch a movie?"

"_No, Bella, it's a trap!_" Wally shouted at the TV.

Two ice cream eaters exchanged a glance before bursting into laughter. They were trying to hold it back but it only caused them to become hysterical. Artemis bit her knuckle, tears streaming down her face. Robin hid his head in her blond hair trying to muffle his laughter as much as he could, but it only made Artemis slide down to the floor completely. It wasn't even that funny – but it was each other's reaction that caused the hysteria.

Finally they calmed down and silence filled the room, with an occasional chuckle filling their ears.

"Do you think SB heard us?"

"_Everyone_ heard us."

"This ice cream's completely melted," she frowned. He snatched it from her and took another spoon. She watched him eat it lustfully. "Wally knows who you are, doesn't he?" She said out of the blue.

The spoon stood in mid-air. He formed a frown and put it down slowly. She raised her hands in surrender.

"I didn't mean-"

"He knows."

"Oh."

Artemis couldn't figure out if he was mad at her or himself. Either way, he just stared in front of him. _Damn sunglasses_, she thought. After another moment of silence, he sighed and with a swift move took them off.

Playful blue eyes found astonished grey ones. The corners of his mouth moved upwards almost unnoticeably.

"And now you will know too."

"But… what about Batman?"

He waved his hand. "He'll just have to deal with the fact I now have two best friends."

"Hold on." She stood up, stumbling as if she were drunk. Another chuckle from the boy. She threw a quick glare at him before leaning over the counter. She slid back down as her lips formed a conspiratorial smile. "We're clear. Wally's trying to put his arm around Megan, you know, like in the movies. Conner and Kaldur are gone."

He smirked. "Dick Grayson. Nice to meet you."

The blond sat there completely relaxed, staring in front of herself. A wide smile lit up her face when she looked at him. "Man, you must be a bully magnet at school."

He let out a little laugh. "Trust me, I've heard _all_ the jokes."

"Oh yeah? Which one was the best?"

He closed his eyes trying to think. When he opened them there was a certain glint in his eyes. "Tell me!" She hit him playfully in his shoulder.

"Well, on our first class together I approached this girl, and well, you know me-"

"Unfortunately."

"I made a comment about her hair, I think? Anyway, I say 'I'm Dick_._' She narrows her eyes. 'You know, when I tell people my name, they say: _Oh, but you don't look like a Barbara to me_. But you, _Dick_…' Ironically, she's one of my best friends now," he grinned.

They exchanged a glance,

"What is it with you guys?!" The light suddenly filled the room, hurting their eyes. "The movie's almost-" Wally cut off, trying to take in the scene in front of him.

They were rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically, both holding their stomachs. Artemis kept hitting the floor with her fist, trying to catch her breath. "She… called… you… ahahaha!" Her hair was all messed up, and Wally could swear he saw Dick's sunglasses tangled in it.

"Hyenas," the redhead grunted and turned the lights off.

* * *

**Well, that's the first prompt! I wrote it in, like, an hour, so... Yeah. I hope you liked it! Criticism is appreciated, I want to improve. **

**Note: I don't know if they can actually turn the lights off. And I don't know how talking with mouth full of ice cream is done either. So, ignore the f's.**

**Oh. And I _really _hated Twilight.**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

**~TrappedArtist**


	2. Wordplay

**OK, I had a hard time writing this. I am not English and I understand every wordplay I encounter, however I cannot write one. -.- So I stayed up until 1 am wondering what was a good wordplay, until finally accepting my destiny and consulting the holy Google.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S: Thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and/or reviewed! You guys rock.**

* * *

The blond waited impatiently in the schoolyard, tapping her foot. Dick was supposed to come out _ten_ minutes ago, and he still wasn't showing up. She sighed and leaned on the cold brick wall and pulled out her notes.

Everything was in order – she managed really well in her new school. Mostly because she wanted to make her mother proud, and this second semester has started out great. Except for math.

She shared that class with Dick.

All her notes were written beautifully, with a handwriting any girl would want. The teacher decided she was ready for mathletes and teamed her up with Dick, of course, thus making her math notes turn from correctly solved problems to scribbles and drawings.

Artemis wondered if she was about to fail math that semester.

_The square root of_

**You getting any of this?**

_Can't. My best friend's distracting me and he won't stop_

**I am not distracting you! I am simply diverting your attention back to me. Thus ****_tracting_**** you**

_Well stop it_

**Distracting or tracting?**

_Sine of 90 degrees equals one, cosine equals_

**I've been thinking.**

_Did it hurt_

**Ha, ha. Did you know Red Tornado's initials match your nickname?**

_My nickname is not Arty. How many times_

**Should I refer to you as RT from now on?**

_My name is Artemis! Not RT, not Arty_

**My name's Dick, but my friends call me Robin**

_Really? What if someone borrows my notes_

**Like there's ****_anything_**** in your math notes**

_Touché_

**I have a joke for you**

_Don't want to hear it_

**Oh come on! It's a good joke :)**

_No_

Dick cleared his throat.

She stopped reading and raised her glance. "How long have you been standing there?"

He shrugged. Artemis put her notes back in her backpack.

"Where have you been?" She gave him a glare as they started to walk.

"Mrs. Jones."

The glare was replaced by a sympathetic glance. Mrs. Jones was a stereotypical old lady with five cats, smelled like cabbage and kept mentioning her belated husband. And if she catches you alone, off guard – you have to listen to the stories of her youth.

"You wanna hear that joke?"

"No."

Moment of silence.

"I've been thinking," his eyebrows formed a frown.

"Twice in one day? Personal record."

He narrowed his eyes. "What's it like being an archer?"

"It's really cool. You want me to teach you a couple of moves?"

"Nah. Too many drawbacks," he grinned.

She bit her lip. She had to admit, it was funny, but showing that to him would be as good as suicide. They approached her building in silence. Dick could see she was fighting with a smile, but decided not to say anything. He knew she'd eventually crack up.

Artemis climbed up the entrance stairs before turning back to face him with a straight face. A limo pulled in front of him and the familiar man who she has learned to care about came out.

"Master Dick," he opened the door. "Miss Artemis," nodded at her.

Dick threw a quick glance at his best friend. "You sure you don't want to come over? Alfred can make us something to eat. Or, you know, maybe we can have a steak out tonight."

She stared at him still holding the knob. "Idiot." But she softened the word with a smile.

Artemis entered the building and leaned against the door, laughing.

Dick smirked to himself when he got comfortable in the limo. He reached for his backpack and pulled out his math notes. The smile never left his face whilst reading.

**You wanna come over today?**

_Pass. My mom's gonna kill me if I don't study for tomorrow's test_

**I thought Huntress was retired**

_For the outside world. Besides, I'm always at your place_

**That's because you don't invite me over**

_Hello! My mom is Huntress, the ex-con, remember? What do you think her reaction would be if I invited a boy over?_

**Wait, then how do you**

_I tell her I go at Bette's place_

**You're kidding**

_Dead serious_

**Do I, like, need to call social services or something?**

_Nah, I'm good. She's really sweet once you get to know her_

**A sweet huntress. Now ****_that _****I have to see**

_Quick, pretend to be writing those equations down! He's watching us_

**Who, God?**

_The teacher, you idiot_

_Well, thanks for the save_

**I didn't know the answer, honest**

_I hate you_

**I know you love me**

_I will not even dignify that with a response_

* * *

**I really hope you liked it. R&R, pretty please with sugar on top? :D**

**And, um, sorry for the cheesy jokes. .**

**~TrappedArtist**


	3. Burn

**Hey guys! I'm back with yet another drabble! This one... Yeah. It took me a long time to figure out what I could do for the prompt Burn.**

**You wouldn't believe the ideas my cousin and I came up with: from burning cakes to burning Artemis' hair to putting cakes in her hair and then burning it. Yeah. We did that. And what's worse, I could imagine it all in my head. I almost put it on paper...**

**Anyway, here's something different than that. Well, similar, but different.**

**Oh, and, a huge thanks to all the followers and reviewers! I love you guys so much.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what exactly are we waiting for?" Artemis put down her binoculars to eye the boy next to her.

"Nothing particular. Batman warned me about potential crimes in this neighborhood, so we're just checking it out."

"There has to be more to that. Because, you know, we've been waiting for _two _hours!"

She glared at him. Robin gave her his usual smirk, but didn't reply. Crossing her arms, the blond glared at him for a couple of minutes. They had been standing there, on the rooftop, in this chilly night, waiting for something that Robin couldn't explain to her, that maybe didn't even exist.

"We just have to wait. That's all."

"So we just happened to be on a patrol, together, for two days in a row?"

"Hey, I'm not the one assigning patrols!"

"No, but you are practically related to the guywho assigns them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it's supposed to mean!"

"Well, either way," he narrowed his eyes, "do you really think I'd _want_ to be on another patrol with you after last night?"

Artemis crossed her arms and snorted. "That is _so_ not on me."

"You sure about that?"

* * *

_Last night_

"How can it be that there's no crime in _Gotham City_?" Robin wrinkled his nose.

Artemis jumped besides him. "Funny. I said that once myself. Well, sort of."

They smirked at each other. Lately, what one thought, the other one said. It was like they were telepathically connected – figuratively –and they both enjoyed it. But not everyone shared that feeling – the rest of the team seemed to be annoyed by their behavior at certain times, especially Wally.

"_Don't hurt me, please!"_

"Finally", he mumbled.

Two heroes, moving in shadows, jumped from rooftop to rooftop, searching for the source of screaming, which wasn't too hard, since it was really loud. Robin signaled his archer friend and then disappeared.

Artemis waited.

A brownheaded woman was tied up to a lamppost that didn't work, begging someone to let her go. About nine thugs were surrounded her, shouting _Bring her to justice_!

_How ironic_, she thought and smirked.

"Please, let me go! _Please,_" the woman cried out.

"Now, now, let's not get ahead of ourselves," a familiar voice said from the shadows. "We have to see what the coin says first."

The man stepped out of the shadows. Artemis narrowed her eyes, but didn't look away, even though he was hideous. He was flipping the coin in his hand, smiling viciously.

"Heads or tails, my dear?"

"Please let me go," she repeated in almost a whisper.

"Tails it is," he said tossing the coin in the air.

And then a mess occurred.

First, boy laughter echoed through the alley leaving the thugs most utterly confused. They bended their necks, looking like ostriches, in order to see where it came from, and while distracted an arrow buzzed through the air pinning the coin to the wall.

Smoke screen filled the alley, and that was her cue.

Taking out the thugs was rather too easy for both of them. The only guy left standing was Two-Face himself – but they couldn't find him anywhere. He hid somewhere in the shadows.

Robin approached the woman and untied her.

"Thank you," she murmured falling into his arms.

"Robin, look out!"

A bullet buzzed by his ear. Pushing the woman into safety, he grappled his way out of there. Artemis met him on the roof. Two-Face was still shooting down in the alley, not seeing them even though they were right above.

"You got those arrows with flames with you?"

She nodded.

"Cover me."

He jumped and disappeared again. Artemis aimed at the wooden pile in front of Two-Face and waited.

"Get out of the shadows and face me like a man, _Batman_!"

"I'm flattered", Robin smirked and kicked the gun out of his hand, then kicked him once again in the face.

"Robin, get the hell out of the way!"

The burning arrow hit the pile making a cracking sound. Two-Face stumbled back covering his eyes, coughing from the smoke. The blond jumped down.

"Am I fast or what?" Robin put his hands on his hips.

"Robin… how do I say this," she sighed. "Your cape's on fire."

He turned around and let out a sound he would later deny was a shriek. He pulled it off and stepped on it until the fire was put out. Picking up the cape, or at least what was left of it, the Boy Wonder glared at his best friend.

The cape looked like it was chewed by a cow.

* * *

Her eyes widened in shock. The answer was right in front of her all this time.

"Oh. My. God. Nothing is going to happen, is it? Are you… No. You can't. Are you? _No._ You're punishing me for last night!"

His smirk grew wider. "No, I'm not."

"_You_ are _unbelievable_!"

"_You_ set me on fire!"

"I set your _cape _on fire! Big difference, unless you're a cape!"

"You could've killed me!"

"I would've helped you", she said trying to keep a straight face.

Robin glared at her. "You were _laughing_. I don't think that counts as _help_."

"That's what best friends are for, right?"

"Last time I checked, best friends don't try to kill each other!

"Whatever", she shrugged holding back a smile.

He crossed his arms. "You owe me a cape."

"Do they even sell those in a store? I kind of doubt it."

"Check on eBay. You can always find freaks who are crazy about us superheroes."

"So… you eBayed yourself?"

"Shut up."

* * *

**Yess. Robin eBays himself in his free time just to check his popularity.**

**So, no burnt cakes or hair... But burnt capes!**

**I am sorry for the way my descriptions turn out, I should really practice writing those.**

**Thank you for reading! R&R? :D**

**~TrappedArtist**


	4. Balance

**Here comes another one! Man, I'm sure fast when it comes to writing this. **

**This one hurt my brain. Seriously. These dares... Blah.**

**As usual, I'd like to thank my reviewers, followers and favoriters (yes, I made that word up) because you guys make my day in a way no one else can.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Gray eyes scanned his every move, looking for a weakness, a neglected area, anything that could help her in any way.

The boy, however, remained cold, with the usual smirk on his face. Her fingers clutched the cards she was holding. Dick put his cards on the table, faced down, yawning, then crossed his hands behind his head.

The blond narrowed her eyes and checked her cards once again. She had four queens, and there was no way he could beat her – well, he'd have to have crazy luck. "Alright. I dare you to eat the bug that has been crawling on the floor ever since we started playing."

He opened his eyes. "I'll see your dare and raise you: Take the leftovers of your cake and throw it at Alfred."

Artemis smirked. "You're gonna have to do better than that. I dare you to tell Wally you broke his Nintendo."

"What Nintendo?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Exactly."

"Please. I dare you to get out on the street and yell _I love Justin Bieber_!"

She snorted. Things started to get serious, but she didn't want to fold yet. He could have been bluffing, and then she'd have to do the dare anyway. So she decided to continue. She had strong cards, and each new dare cancelled the old one out, so what was the worst that could happen?

"Tell me who you like."

"Drink the spoiled milk from the fridge."

"Sabotage Bruce's chair."

"Read a page from your diary to me."

"Watch the entire Twilight saga."

Dick narrowed his eyes. If she mentioned Twilight, she had to be very serious about this. He looked at his cards.

"You want to get serious? Fine. Put your bra over your shirt and knock on Bruce's bedroom."

"Ha! That the best you can do? I'll make you a crown, and you run around the street in your underwear, wear the crown and scream _I'm the king_."

"Put honey on your hair."

Her hand instinctively flew to her hair. He saw a flash of insecurity in her eyes and leaned back again.

She tried to cover it with a smile. "Drink toilet water."

"We're never going to come to an agreement, are we?"

"You scared?" The dark-haired boy smirked.

Artemis frowned. "Hell no. I'm just saying."

"Maybe you're right. Maybe we should just give it up."

She put the cards on the table and leaned in. "How about this: Whoever loses must dress up as a ballerina, in pink of course, and stand as a statue on the edge of the fountain in the park. On one foot. 15 minutes. _And _sing a JB song."

A wide smile lit his face. "Deal."

She slammed her hand on her cards and turned them over. "Read 'em and weep, birdboy. Four queens." The blond watched his reaction. He was looking at her cards in hesitation. "You got that tutu ready, Dick?"

He sighed. "I guess I'll have to go get it… for _you_!" He slammed his cards on the table. "Royal flush!"

She stared at his cards. "No," she put her head between her hands. "No, no, no, no! There goes my social life!"

"You knew the risks," he shrugged with a smirk.

* * *

_An hour later_

"Come on, Artemis, get out of the limo," Dick called.

He was standing in front of the door, holding a camera. He was determined to get _everything _on the video.

"_I don't want to_."

"You lost, and you have to. Now get out before the camera memory runs out."

She kicked the door open and got out as slowly as possible. First one foot, then the other one. The fluffy tutu rustled loudly with her every move. Gray eyes glared at the camera.

"Get that thing out of my face. Now!"

"Smile for the camera, Arty! Nice tiara."

"I still can't believe you found the complete outfit in less than an hour," she muttered. "I figured I'd have a day or two to mentally prepare myself!"

They walked towards the fountain – Dick leading the way, filming her. She stooped her head as low as she could so she wouldn't be recognized. The boy's chuckles occasionally broke the silence between them. People started to look at them in astonishment.

Artemis sighed and stepped on the fountain.

"You're looking good, Arty," he smirked. "Now, raise your leg slowly."

She put her leg on her inner thigh and lifted her arms, making an O with them above her head.

"This is so awesome," Dick whispered. "Come on, a deal's a deal! Start singing!"

"_I know… you love me,_" she shrieked on the _me_ because her right leg started to tremble and she almost lost her balance. "_I know you ca_-"

Dick almost dropped the camera from laughing. The blond fell into the fountain – she lost her balance. She sat there in the water, her tutu spread around her, wiping her eyes.

"Come… on…" He tried to catch his breath. "You…. Have to…. Fifteen minutes!"

She got up again, cursing under her breath. Now it was even harder because the tutu was completely soaked, and the water kept dripping down to her feet, making it even more slippery.

* * *

After a couple of more falls, Artemis finally managed to endure the entire fifteen minutes, ending with yet another fall. Dick was, of course, laughing all the time. While she was getting up, he re-watched the video.

"_Baby, baby, baby oooooh!_" And she fell in the water with that oh. He laughed again, maybe even harder this time than the first.

"Oh, Dick," she called.

He jerked his head up with a smile that slowly started to fade. Artemis looked like a pink parody of the girl in that horror movie, the one who got out of the well. She had a lunatic smile on her lips, and he quickly took a step back.

"I have a dare for you."

He stared at her, just like a dozen more people. Her smile grew wider.

"Run."

* * *

**So what happens with poor Dick? I'll leave that to your imagination.** **:)**

**Anyways, I've been thinking. (And no, it didn't hurt.) Traught week is almost over (well, three more days to go), and then what am I going to do with this story? Sooo, I'll be accepting any prompts****_ you_**** might have for me! Of course, I'll write my own stuff too, but I want to give this prompt thing a shot. If anyone's interested, that is. Thoughts?**

**Thank you very very much for reading! R&R?**

**~TrappedArtist**

**P.S: Disclaimer: I do _not _listen to Justin Bieber.**


	5. Powerless

**I have to admit, I had no idea what to write for this prompt that would be funny. And then it suddenly hit me.**

**I have a feeling that I bore you guys with me thanking you all the time. So, just a big thanks to ****_all of you_****. ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"OK, I've got the popcorn!"

Dick was sitting on the couch with his arms crossed. He leaned his head back and saw – upside down - the blond carrying a blue bowl in her hands. She was smiling.

"Why are you making me do this?" He snorted, glaring at her.

"Because," she said jumping over the couch and landed next to him, "you promised."

She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV.

"Now, Dick, please be a nice host and put in the DVD."

The raven-head cursed under his breath and grabbed the DVD from the table. He narrowed his eyes at the box.

"Just put it in already!"

A grunt was his only reply. Suddenly he jerked his head up and fixed his big blue eyes on Artemis.

"What now?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Arty," he started in a very sweet tone. "We've been best friends… for how long now? Doesn't matter," he shook his head with a smile. "Friends don't make each other watch things they don't want to watch." He blinked.

"Didn't seem like that to me when you made me watch Sherlock with you just because you wanted to see his methods."

Dick pulled a face. He knew he wouldn't get to her. "That was different. _You_'ve got nothing to learn from this movie!"

"Richard Dick Grayson! You put that DVD in before I go get my bow!" Gray eyes gave him a piercing look.

"But it's a cartoon!"

"That cartoon has wide popularity, even with teenagers. Actually, mostly with teenagers. So what is your problem?"

"_It's for girls_!"

"The critics say _Tangled _has many aspects for boys too," she smirked. "Like the main protagonist, Flynn. He's a thief – a well-looking thief, to be honest – and he-"

"Stop. Just… stop", the boy raised his hands in surrender. "I'm putting it in."

Artemis leaned back on the couch with a smug smile on her face.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

_An awesome 1 hour 39 minutes 39 seconds later_

Two friends stared at the black screen, neither of them making a single move.

"I can't believe they had him killed then brought him back to life."

Dick blinked. "It's like he's Ra's Al Ghul."

They chuckled.

"Flynn Al Ghul."

"It's _Eugene_, Artemis."

"Well, I prefer Flynn. Imagine your name was _Eugene,_" she said the name in a mocking tone.

They sat in silence for another moment.

"Hold on. If Rapunzel has never been outside in her life… then how did she know how to swim?"

The blond tilted her head to the left. They were still staring at the screen. "Good point."

He finally detached his glance from the TV and looked at his friend. His eyes widened.

"Artemis."

She unwillingly glanced at him. "What?"

"Your hair."

"What about it?"

"It's blond."

"Wow, detective, you've really outdone yourself this time", she muttered and turned back to the screen.

"No, you don't understand. _It's blond,_" he emphasized. "And long. Loooong. Like, Rapunzel long."

The girl gaped at him. "You _have got_ to be kidding me."

He shook his head. "What if-"

"There's no if! My hair just happens to belong and blond, and that's it! No magic powers. We're the ones without powers, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," he dismissed her statement shaking his head. "No powers. Yet you seem to aim your arrows like you have supervision or something."

"Are you _accusing _me of having powers?" She gasped.

"Maybe."

She opened her mouth to object then closed them. "You ate an awful lot of candy during the movie. That's it."

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did. You made me pause the movie three times so you could go get it."

He smirked. "OK, so maybe I did."

"Um… What do you think you're doing?" She raised an eyebrow when she felt something touching her hair.

"I'm rubbing your hair."

"Dick, it was just a movie. I don't have superpowers."

"I've seen weirder things," he shrugged and kept rubbing.

He pulled his legs in and in one move he was already standing on the couch. Artemis realized what he was about to do.

"You can't fly. And you're just going to break something."

"I always land on my feet," he shrugged again.

"I was talking about the room."

He made a grimace before jumping off the couch. Needless to say he failed miserably – or, well, fell miserably, on the floor.

"Can we finally agree that my hair doesn't have any powers?" She said crossing her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Hold on," he said and walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

The reply never came. He appeared on the door about thirty seconds later with scissors in his hands.

"Dick…?" Artemis jumped behind the couch.

"Maybe if I cut it you will become a brunette," he snapped the scissors twice.

"I thought we got even on the cape," she said taking a step back.

"We did. This is for making me watch the damn movie. Now," he said with an evil smile. "Let's see if you're brunette material."

* * *

**Sheesh, Dick, take it easy!** **I have to cut that kid's sugar.**

**But seriously, how ****_did _****she know how to swim? And why name him ****_Eugene?_**

**I hoped you liked it! And also thanks to everyone who sent in a prompt, you are awesome and your ideas are great.**

**R&R, pretty please with cherry on top?**

**~TrappedArtist**


	6. Nice View

_This room's clear_, Artemis reported over the psychic link.

_One can never know what might occur. Stay there_, Kaldur's voice filled their heads.

"Soooo. 'Mis." Robin pulled a chair from the corner and sat down with a smug face.

She muttered something before sinking down the wall. "Why do I always get stuck with you?"

"Oh, I don't know. Because I am so irresistible? Or maybe because you enjoy my company?" Another smirk.

The blond leaned her head on the wall and closed her eyes. Robin didn't miss the brief smile on her face.

"As I was saying, 'Mis," he continued.

"You weren't saying anything. You just repeat 'Mis over and over again." She let him call her 'Mis and they were both fine with it, even though he still occasionally referred to her as RT in her emails.

"Do you want me to repeat Arty over and over?"

She opened her eyes just to give him a piercing look. "Do _you_ want me to set you on fire again?"

He raised his hands in surrender. "No need to get violent, '_Mis_."

They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes. The mission they were assigned was going slow. Aqualad decided to break them in teams of two to cover more space. They were supposed to wait for an exchange of the Cobra venom. Apparently, Two-Face wanted some as well.

_"It's like he wants to get beaten again," Artemis said in an annoyed voice._

_"Again?" Wally raised his eyebrow._

The dark-haired boy took something out of his utility belt.

"Another gadget?" She raised an eyebrow.

He grinned. "Candy."

"Oh no," she said jumping on her feet and snatching it from him. "Last time you had candy-"

"You can have some if you want."

"Smart boy, carrying all that candy around," she ran her fingers through his hair messing it up.

For a moment, the only sound in the room was their crunching and munching of the hard candy he brought with him.

"Do the bad guys ever show up in time?" Artemis asked unwrapping another piece of candy.

Robin shrugged. "Mostly not. They're always _fashionably late_."

"Shh. Do you hear that?"

The muffled sound was coming from the outside. They looked through the window carefully.

"They're here."

"You don't say."

Artemis glared at him.

"Let's go," he said with a smirk.

"Wait! What about back-" But he was already gone. "Up." She sighed before going after him.

* * *

"Again the children," Two-Face growled fighting off the arrows. "Seems like Justice League has gotten vain. They don't fight with us, ordinary mortals," he mocked.

"Nah, not that. They're just bored of you," a kick came from behind.

They were fighting almost on the edge of a cliff. Artemis did remember to request backup, but the rest of the team was practically ambushed and was now dealing with its own problems.

"So Cobie," Robin smirked facing the white man once again. "We meet again!"

"Foolish child, you cannot stop The Light! No one can!" He snarled.

"We'll see about that. Now, how about a dance?"

"Sorry, _Boy Wonder,_" and he made sure to stress the nickname. "Not this time."

Two guys grabbed Robin from behind. A buzzing sound ripped the air as an arrow landed in front of them, creating a smoke screen.

"I owe you one, 'Mis!" He yelled taking the thugs out.

"Does a girl always have to do your work? Much like your homework?" The answer came.

"Very funny", he said kicking the thug in the face. "It was a onetime thing!"

"_Sure it was,_" she replied jumping over a guy. "Tell that to Mrs. Jones, who loved the piece _I _did."

"It's not my fault she liked it!"

"You're right. It's _mine,_" she stopped for a second to give him a glare.

"Enough of this!" Cobra finally said. "It's just the two of them, can't you do anything right?" He walked up to Robin from behind and grabbed him by his neck, smashing him down on the ground.

"Robin!" She yelled when she received a hit as well.

"Sir, we just found out there are more of them, and they will be coming soon enough. What should we do with these?"

"We do not have time to deal with them now. Leave them to me."

It was the last thing she heard.

* * *

The archer moaned as she opened her eyes.

"About time you woke up," she heard Robin say resentfully.

"What… Where are we?"

"Oh, you know. Just _hanging_."

She came to her senses. They were tied up to each other, hanging from a tree over the cliff. She felt the blood coming to her head and moved a little. Their backs were rubbing off each other.

"_Seriously_?"

She didn't have to see him to know he was smirking. Looking down was rather scary – twenty feet below them there was a river. She could see everything clearly down there – and if they were to fall, well… They just ignored that part.

"How come you didn't find something in your utility belt to free us?"

"Look closely at the bottom."

She glanced down again. Her quiver and his belt were resting on a stone in the river. She snarled.

"_My arrows_!"

"Hey, stop squirming before we join our equipment!"

Gray eyes glared in front of her because she couldn't face him.

"Hey," he added with an inevitable smirk. "At least we have a nice view."

"Yeah, a great view," she mumbled. "It's a Grand Canyon view, if you ask me. With arrows. And a belt."

* * *

**Yeaaaah. It sounded better in my head...**

**Don't be too harsh now. R&R?**

**~TrappedArtist**


	7. Someday

**And here's the final prompt for the Traught Takeover! I have to admit this has been the hardest prompt to do yet.**

**Speaking of prompts, I am so open to new ideas because ****_I_**** have no idea what to write anymore! I might just google random words or something. xD Of course, I have those that you've already sent in, but I need more, people!**

**And I just want to thank the guys who came up with the Traught Takeover because without it I would never have found the courage to post something.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Dick yawned and stretched out his arms. "How long have we been standing here?"

"A long, _long _time. Gee, I wonder whose fault that is," Artemis answered not looking up. The lock of hair she was twirling around her fingers was much more interesting than the boy next to her.

They were standing under the eaves in an alley unknown to them. It has been raining heavily, and they were both half wet – even though they ran as fast as they could to get some cover.

"Why is it always my fault? I thought it was your turn to bring the umbrella!"

"I brought it the last time."

His eyebrows formed a frown. It was obvious he was digging through his memory – he looked so concentrated. "Oh yeah," he smirked. "You brought that bright pink umbrella and everyone was looking at us. Because, you know. _I'm a boy_."

"Gah. My mom still thinks I'm a little girl."

"Don't you buy your own umbrellas?"

"Doesn't Alfred buy yours?"

He snorted. "That's not the same."

"No, it's not. Because my mom's not a butler. And besides, if you were in my position, you'd probably get a Ninja Turtles umbrella or something."

They chuckled.

"Speaking of good old Alfie, why don't you call him?"

"Battery dead. I wonder who listened to my music before school and then at recess again."

"I couldn't have drained the battery all by myself! That's not nearly enough-"

She jerked her head up. A whining sound came from behind the dumpster. She instinctively reached for her back only to realize she was in her school uniform. Dick facepalmed.

"Oh please, like you have your utility belt," she muttered and crossed her arms.

He pulled it out with a smirk. The blond rolled her eyes. "Then go check it out."

"In this weather?"

"We've seen worse!"

"Yeah but… my school uniform!"

"Since when do you care about your uniform?"

"Since-"

"Oh just go!"

Dick gave her a glare. He tried to move slowly, but it was raining so much that he had to start running in order not to soak. Artemis waited, hands on her hips.

"Well?"

He ran back, carrying something in his arms and had it covered with his jacket. She tried hard to see what it was, but she couldn't until he was right next to her, trying to catch his breath.

"What is it?"

He smirked and moved the jacket a little bit. Puppy eyes – literally – greeted the blonde's cold gray eyes.

"A puppy?"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you've never wanted a puppy!" He said petting it gently.

Artemis crossed her arms, eyeing the puppy suspiciously. He did look irresistibly cute with his eyes. It was dark and had white paws, but no collar. A stray dog. It kind of reminded her of Dick – and the more she was watching them, the more similarities she could find. In the end, she gave up and petted it herself.

"What exactly are you planning to do with it?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?" She raised an eyebrow.

He narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, let's see the options."

"I named him Arty."

"You _what_?!"

Dick grinned. "I have to call someone Arty, and since you won't let me-"

"You. Named. _A dog_. After me!" With every word she raised her voice more and more.

"Oh so _now _you accept it. When someone else took it." He pulled a face.

"Should I feel honored? Because the only thing I feel right now is the urge to punch you in the face!"

"But you can't. Arty will protect me. We bonded," he smirked.

"Geek!"

They stood there in silence. Artemis kept glaring at him while he was playing with the puppy.

"What are my options?" He asked with a frown.

"Well… Option one: You take it home and Batman kicks the crap out of you."

The dark-haired boy made a grimace.

"Don't do that, you'll face will be stuck like that. Option two: I take it home and you never see me again. Or option three, you take it to Conner and let him name the puppy Puppy and then Dog after he eventually outgrows the name Puppy."

"I don't like those options."

"Well, you have no other choice."

"I'm fine with not seeing you again. As long as I see Arty."

Artemis crossed her arms again. They hadn't even noticed the rain had stopped.

"I'm kidding! And Bruce would deny my rights to a puppy even though we have Alfred… Option Conner doesn't sound too bad."

"Well hi there, Puppy!" Artemis said petting its head. "Nice to know that now Dick here will never get his turn with you because there are six of us on the team. Oh, and we keep getting assigned on missions. So you can't expect us to babysit you and protect you from Wolf!"

Dick glared at her.

"Face it, Dick. You'll have to let it go."

"He's not it! He's a she!"

"You're not even making any sense anymore!"

It was his turn to give her the puppy eyes. "But-"

"No." She shook her head. "I'm callous to that look. And besides, you know the options!"

"Fine", he sighed. "Let me just… say goodbye, OK?"

He lowered his glance with a frown.

The blond turned around and walked out on the street. Taking in a deep breath, she felt the scent the rain has left behind and she felt the city waking up. Dick walked out of the shadows with his hands in his pockets, his glance still lowered. Artemis caught a glimpse of the puppy running back to where he came from.

She put her hand on his shoulder when he approached her.

"You did the right thing."

His blue eyes met hers. There was a certain glint in them. "Do you think we'll ever see him again?"

"I thought he was a she," she smirked.

He returned the smirk.

"Maybe someday we will."

"I hate Sundays," he said.

Artemis smiled. He was back to his old self again, and she wasn't quite sure if it was good thing... or a bad thing.

* * *

**And that's it. Phew.**

**I hope you liked it! I really thought the Conner part was funny. XD**

**Thanks for reading! R&R?**

**~TrappedArtist**


	8. Culprits

**Oh my God, this chapter is so long!**

**This is fooooor Rocketeer101, who had this lovely idea. Thank you so much, I enjoyed writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it!**

* * *

"Guess who's got the tickets for _The Avengers_!" Dick waved with the pieces of paper in his hand.

Artemis was standing in the middle of schoolyard with a couple of girls. When she heard the familiar voice she simply walked out on them to meet the boy who was approaching her. One of the girls wrinkled her nose in disgust and simply turned her back.

Gray eyes widened in surprise and a big smile lit Artemis' face.

"No way! I've been trying to get them since forever, but every time they were sold out! Wait", she suddenly narrowed her eyes. "How did _you_ get them?"

"Oh please. Bruce can get _anything_."

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough. How did _you_ get _Bruce_ to get them?"

He shrugged. "Puppy eyes work every time."

"Somehow I doubt that, but whatever. So who are you going to bring along?"

"You can't be serious." The blond actually managed to wipe the smirk off his face.

She shrugged. "Well, I figured you might take Zatanna or whatever."

They started walking towards the school entrance when the piercing sound of the bell filled their ears. Artemis failed to see him blush a little before he answered her. He acted quickly, though – a smirk reappeared on his face.

"You've been talking about this movie for ages. I did ask Wally to come along, but you know-"

She elbowed him in the ribs, and not gently like she used to.

"Fine, I didn't ask him because he thinks the movie's lame!" Dick said rubbing the spot where she hit him.

Artemis snorted. "And you thought we were perfect for each other", she mumbled.

"So what's your first period?" He asked trying to take a peek at her schedule. She was always carrying it on the top of her books, and she resented him for not offering her to take them – not even once.

"None of your concern", she smirked.

* * *

_That night_

"Must you always be late?"

Dick slammed the door of the limo not even saying goodbye to Alfred as he usually did. His face was clouded and Artemis knew immediately something was wrong.

His face lit up a bit when he saw her – she let down her hair. He had a thing for her hair, and that's why she always kept it in a ponytail, just to annoy him. But that night, Artemis knew she owed him for the tickets and decided to let him get away with it.

"Remember when I said", he approached her in a slow pace, a frown forming on his face again, "that Wally thought the movie was lame?"

The blood in her veins froze before starting to boil up.

"Yeah?" She clutched her fists.

"Well, turns out he just… _said_ that."

Dick handed her the tickets.

The blond let out a bitter laugh. "Twilight: Breaking Dawn. How original", she mumbled.

"He told me he was going with Megan to see this movie."

She raised an eyebrow. Inside, the anger has completely flooded her mind that she couldn't event think straight, but somehow she managed to look cool on the outside.

"I know, I was so stupid!" He said lowering his glance, hands in his pockets. "I'm sorry, 'Mis. I just wanted us to have some fun."

And just like that, the anger she felt started to slowly fade away. Seeing him devastated was not a part of who he was. The blond wrapped her right arm around his shoulders and felt a smirk appearing on her face. Maybe she was hanging out with him too much.

"Who says we _can't_ have some fun?"

Dick smirked and leaned his head on her shoulder. They were already standing in line for the movie. "As long as you keep your hair down."

They chuckled before pulling away from each other with a smile.

* * *

"Well, at least we have good seats", Artemis said practically throwing herself on the seat. They were located in the last row. Dick stumbled and almost fell over her extended legs. She made him carry two large boxes of popcorn and his own soda whilst she only took her soda. She slurped loudly.

"Normally, I would tell you to stop that", he said finally sitting down next to her.

The colorful images were changing in front of them. Artemis snorted when the trailer for _The Avengers_ appeared and Dick sank lower in his seat. The theater was absolutely full and crowded that they both felt like there wasn't enough air for everyone.

The movie started.

It was even worse than they expected, and they were both squirming in their seats thus attracting unwanted glares from the people in front of them. Artemis started tapping her hand in annoyance. The redhead next to her narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"I can't believe I'm missing Avengers for this crap", she whispered to Dick.

"I know", he leaned in. Their heads were almost touching, but neither seemed to notice. "Popcorn?"

She grabbed a handful of popcorn and started throwing them in the air, one by one, catching them swiftly. Dick chuckled next to her.

"Will you _please _cut that out?" That redhead finally cut in.

Artemis measured her from head to toe, shrugged and threw another one in the air. "No."

The girl crossed her arms and leaned back in her seat furiously whispering something to the person next to her.

"Hey, check them out", Dick said pointing at a couple three rows in front of them. They were sitting in a love seat and making out. Artemis wrinkled her nose. "We have more than enough popcorn", he added with a mischievous smile on his boyish face.

At the moment he said that, she was taking a sip of her soda. The sudden comment had the effect he wanted – she started to laugh making the soda come up through her nose.

"Shhh!" The people around them glanced at them furiously.

Their laughter was muffled and they kept elbowing each other. After a couple of more glares, they finally stopped laughing.

"Alright, archer", he started. "Let's see how well you aim without the bow."

"Challenge accepted", she replied with a smirk.

Taking some popcorn, she aimed carefully. Narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath. Finally, she made the shot and hit the guy directly in the back of his head. He didn't react, just kept making out with the girl.

"My turn", Dick whispered.

This time around, he hit the girl. Still no reaction from either.

And so, in a couple of minutes, the seat of the two lovers was full of popcorn, and finally they received a glare from the boy. They both widened their eyes and sank lower into their seats – so low they didn't even see the screen anymore.

"Did we just popcorn Conner and Megan?" Artemis whispered not daring to get back up.

"We sure did", the reply came and they started laughing again.

"That's it, I'm calling the security!" The redhead next to them stood up and marched towards the door. A couple of heads nodded in agreement.

The duo exchanged a glance.

"This movie sucks", she whined loudly sitting back up.

"There they are!" The girl pointed at their seats to the security guard. "Wait", she looked around. "Where's the boy?"

And she was right – Dick was gone. Artemis smirked, caught two more popcorns and crossed her arms.

The screen went dead and people started to scream. The lights turned on in a couple of seconds and the security guard announced the movie was over and asked everyone to get out. The anger on his face was replaced by astonishment when he saw the blond girl was gone.

Outside, it was raining heavily over two laughing teenagers.

"I… can't believe…"

"I… know!"

They were sitting on the pavement right in front of the cinema letting the rain soak them, unable to run like they were supposed to.

"Seriously, though", she said after they calmed down. In the hall they could see the angry crowd, no one wanting to get out in the rain. "I can't believe you hacked the projector."

"I'm that awesome", he shrugged with a smug smile.

She let out a laugh.

Then Dick did the most amazing thing. He leaned in and pressed his lips on hers gently, leaving her dazzled. Her eyes widened but she was too surprised to push him away.

She didn't have to, though. Two big hands grabbed her by her arms and pulled her away. The same happened to him.

"Now I've got you!" It was the security guards.

They were both blushing and neither of them even said a word.

The crowd inside cheered, making the culprits smirk. At least they had the pleasure of ruining the movie.

* * *

**Yaaay, they kissed! Sorry, non-Traught fans, but it had to happen eventually. Just have in mind that this doesn't change anything, the chapters are barely related to each other, so you can expect more chaos from these two in the future.**

**Speaking of future, I won't be updating as much seeing that my two schools have started, but I will try my best to keep writing, and maybe even publish a new story.**

**Thank you so so much for reading! R&R, pretty please with cherry on top? ^^**

**~TrappedArtist**


	9. Author's note

**Hey guys, I know it's been a while and I am SO SORRY about that. But I've been super busy with school and everything, and I have an upcoming trip to Spain (leaving Friday and will be gone for like, ten days) and I've lost all my inspiration for writing humor. I've been feeling like, so depressed (as you can see in my other story Who You Are)...**

**So this isn't a chapter, just a heads up. I promise to write when I return!**

**Also, I'll probably rewrite everything so be aware. ;)**


	10. Friendzone

**People, people, my beautiful people, oh how I've missed you! I have finally managed to written a new chapter. I've been hitting my head against the wall ever since I came back in order to think of something funny. And finally, I had to look for a prompt. Yay for creativity.**

**Anyways, Spain was great, thank you for all your wishes. You guys are the best! However, Venice was the best part of our trip (we went by bus and saw Venice and Verona too!).**

**Sooo, I don't want to keep you any longer.**

**Enjoy!**

**(I might be a little rusty, so forgive me, maybe?)**

* * *

"Couldn't you have just gone with Megan?" Dick moaned.

Artemis smiled and handed him yet another shirt she chose. "She's busy. I didn't want to disturb her."

His face was barely visible from a pile of clothes he was carrying. He felt like her personal gnome, carrying around everything she wanted. Why? He had no idea. _So this is how Alfred must feel_, he thought letting out a groan. His arms were getting tired - they've been at the mall, in the same shop for three hours and she still wasn't done.

"What is it with you girls and shopping?"

The blonde shrugged. "It's our thing."

"Well, I would never think it was _your _thing," he said trying to adjust the pile so he would feel a bit more comfortable.

"And why is that?"

"Well… you've never really shown interest in fashion."

"Hey, I'm _not _into fashion. _That _is Megan's thing. I simply need new clothes."

"Is that why you chose those very short denim shorts? I know you've already combined it in your head with your brand new white top. That just happens to be on the top of this pile."

"Shut up, Grayson."

"And what do you think people think when they see me, carrying all this _girl _stuff around? Do you not care about my reputation at all?"

"What reputation?" She smirked. "As a mathlete?"

"People must think I'm gay. Or worse." He paused dramatically. "That I'm being friendzoned," he whispered.

"You kind of are," Artemis shrugged picking up a pink tank top then leaving it aside with disgust, memories of her ballerina days flashing back. "It's not like we're dating or anything."

"Yeah, but-"

"Oh my God. You're so being friendzoned!"

"No!" His blue eyes widened, blood rushing to his head.

"Think about it. You're at a mall. With your _girl _best friend. Carrying her stuff around."

"No."

"Now, now. Don't get all grouchy. Remember what I was like after the ballerina fiasco?"

A glint appeared in his eyes. "Yeah… That was rather… I think I blocked those memories. Anyway. Did you notice we constantly get even on things we did?"

"But if we keep getting even, how come we're always getting even?" She frowned.

"No idea."

Artemis placed her arms on the pile, squeezing it down so she could look him in the eye. "I'm done, Boy Wonder," she whispered with a smirk on her face.

"Finally," he let out a sigh of relief.

Of course, she made him carry the bags, much to his displeasure. He still had no idea why he was being her slave. _You're so being friendzoned. Right. To be friendzoned I have to like you. Like, like like you._

Artemis called the elevator and put her hands in her pockets, whistling the song _Whistle_. Dick sighed in annoyance.

"Please stop."

She turned her head around and gave him a glare. He looked rather tired, carrying three full bags. She turned back to the elevator.

"_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy…_"

The raven-head groaned somewhere behind her. "The least you could do after making me carry all this stuff-"

"Fine, I'll stop! Geez, you sound like a grumpy old husband. _The least you could do is make me a sandwich, woman! I work all day and I can't even have that?_" She said in a mocking tone, her hands on her hips.

The elevator came. She entered quickly, singing _Call me maybe _again. Dick loaded the elevator with her bags and then just stood in front of it, not taking a step.

"Come on, I've already pressed the button. And I'm hungry."

He had his troll face on. She froze as the elevator doors closed and he waved.

"You won't do anything stupid, will you?" She said hitting the door with her fist.

The elevator started going down. For a moment, she thought she would make it safely to the lobby and they would just go home. But no, of course not. The elevator stopped and the lights went out, leaving her trapped, alone and with three bags of clothes. She pulled out her cell phone to get some light. Luckily, she wasn't claustrophobic, but sure was angry at a certain bird. She pressed the speed dial button.

"Yeeeees?"

"Dick, whatever you did, it's alright. I forgive you. Now can we please just go home?"

"What_ever_ are you talking about, 'Mis?"

Artemis sighed in annoyance. "Come on. I know you hacked the elevator. Somehow. When I wasn't looking. So let's just end it."

"Are you feeling alright? Maybe a little _shopping_ might do you good," he said in a rather bitter tone.

"This isn't funny, Dick."

"You're right, it's not. What's funny is that I'm going to go eat _now_ and come back for you _later_."

She felt her stomach complaining. "Don't you dare hang up on me!"

"Enjoy your stay! I sincerely hope you find cotton edible."

"Alright, I'm full. Did you enjoy _your_ meal?"

"Screw you. If I starve, it's your fault."

"Oh, shut up. You had a large pizza before we left. Who knew a fragile girl like you could-"

"Just get over here!"

He smirked and hung up. He told the services the elevator wasn't working but failed to report there was a girl inside. _Revenge does taste sweet_. Dick happily approached the elevator and in a couple of moves the elevator started moving again. Since Artemis was hungry, he was pretty sure she'd be mad even more so he prepared himself for the worst and put on his best smirk.

The doors opened. The blonde was nowhere to be found – there were only three bags in the elevator.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. The blood in his veins froze.

"We just keep getting even, don't we?" Dick felt the crazy smile again in her voice.

* * *

**Yeaaaah. I really hope you liked it as my comeback edition.**

**Oh, and see what I did there with the angry birds reference? No? Oh well.**

**I have so many cheesy jokes in here it's not even funny.**

**AND SO MUCH DIALOGUE.**

**Forgive me.**

**~TrappedArtist**

**P.S: I want the next chapter to have a staring contest but I have no idea what to use as their distractions. Ideas?**


End file.
